Chip Potts
Chip Potts is the son of Mrs. Potts who was featured in Disney's 1991 hit film Beauty and the Beast and its 1997-98 midquels in the saga. Chip was voiced by Bradley Pierce in the first film. Background In his human form, Chip is a young boy who works with his mother in the castle kitchens. Like the other inhabitants of the castle Chip was cursed. While his mother was turned into a teapot, Chip was turned into a teacup. In the end of the film once Belle and the Beast fell in love, Chip was magically reverted to his human form. Personality Chip is shown to be adventurous and constantly curious about the world around him. Chip is a cheerful and active young boy and (like his mother and friends) is shown to have a great fear of the Beast's temper. He is also shown to be very brave and heroic shown in the first film, where he saved Belle and her father Maurice in order for them to rescue Beast from Gaston and the angry mob. He loves Belle very much and admires he as his big sister- she is his best friend. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast In the movie, Chip is the son of Mrs. Potts who gets turned into a teacup under the spell of the Enchantress. He is first seen having tea poured into him for Maurice to drink. When Maurice drinks the tea he tickles Chip with his mustache making Chip laugh. The Beast then storms in and Chip hide behind his mother and watch sadly as the Beast grabs Maurice and takes him to the dungeon. When Belle comes to the castle looking for her father, Chip comes into the kitchen telling his mother that there's a girl in the castle. Mrs. Potts initially doesn't believe him and puts him into the tub. Then, Fifi the feather duster shows up and says that she saw a girl in the castle to which Chip pops up from the tub and says, "See? I told ya!" Later, Mrs. Potts and Chip bring Belle some tea. Mrs. Potts then pours tea into Chip and Chip shows Belle a trick (blowing bubbles) to which his mother reprimands him for. Belle then tells them about losing her father and dreams but Mrs. Potts tells Belle everything will be alright and leaves with Chip. When Belle brings Beast back to the castle after being attacked by wolves Chip watches as Belle tends to the Beast's wound and they become the best of friends. When Beast gives Belle his library Chip watches with his mom, Cogsworth, Lumière, and Fifi. Chip asks his mother what the Beast and Belle are talking about but his mom sends him into the kitchen as there are chores to be done. When Belle leaves the castle to find her father, Cogsworth tells Lumière, Chip, and Mrs. Potts and Chip secretly gets into Belle's bag and goes home with her. After Belle gets her father Maurice into bed at their cottage Chip reveals himself from the bag and hops into Maurice's hand and asks Belle why she left but before Belle can answer Chip, Gaston shows up and prepares to have Maurice taken to the asylum, believing that Maurice is crazy for saying that he saw a Beast. When Belle proves to Gaston that there is a Beast using the Magic Mirror, Gaston and the villagers lock Maurice and Belle in their cellar and set off to attack the Beast. Luckily, Chip uses Maurice's invention to help Belle and Maurice escape the cellar and the three of them get on Phillipe the horse and ride back to the castle. Chip isn't seen again until the end when the spell is broken and he is turned back into a little boy. In the closing ballroom scene, he is seen in his mother's arms, alongside Maurice, watching Belle dance with the Prince. He asks his mother if Belle and the Prince are "gonna live happily ever after", and if he still has to sleep in the cupboard, much to Maurice's amusement. The Enchanted Christmas Chip reappears in the Direct-to-video sequel of the film. In ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, he is seen trying to open presents for Christmas. Also when Adam gives him a present, he's excited about it being a storybook. He helps Belle make a storybook to make the Beast feel better and really wants a Christmas tree because there's no Christmas without a tree. Also, in the flashback depicting the Enchantress placing the spell on the castle ten years earlier, he is present as a child, implying that the spell stopped him and the other servants from aging during the ten year period. ''Belle's Magical World Chip reappears in the film series' final installment but plays a small role in contrast to his first two appearances. Once Upon a Time Although not really a character, in the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time, Chip is referenced as a chipped teacup. This cup is Rumplestiltskin's most prized possession, as a momento of his true love Belle. In the Enchated Forest, the cup was chipped when Belle dropped it after she got unnerved from Rumplestiltskin's quip about skinning children. After Queen Regina claimed that Belle had committed suicide, he took the chipped cup and placed it on a pedestal. In Storybrooke, Mr Gold still treasures the cup. When Regina wanted to find out whether or not he remembered his past identity as Rumplestiltskin, she convinced Moe French to rob Gold's tea sets so she could get it. When Mr Gold was arrested for torturing Moe, Regina arrived, and bargained the cup for the information she wanted, and it was revealed that he too remembered his past life in the Enchanted Forest. After the curse is broken, Belle walked into Mr. Gold's office and finds that he kept the chipped cup. She is very happy that Rumplestiltskin kept something to remember her by and she decides to stay with him. After Belle loses her memories accidentally, Mr. Gold visits her in the hospital with the chipped cup. He gives it to her in hopes that she will recall her old memories. However, the subject of magic scares Belle, and she asks him to take the cup back but he insists she try, but she refuses. In the midst of Belle trying to push the cup back, Belle takes the chipped cup and hurls it against the wall, where it shatters into pieces. Belle asks him to leave one, which he finally does in his despair of the destroyed cup. Mr. Gold later manages to collect the shards of the cup and keeps them in the safe of his shop. When the Trigger to destroy Storybrooke is activated, he uses a potion given by Leroy that helps people regain their true memories, which must be drunk from an object that's important to them, and restores the cup from the shards. He then pours the potion in it for Belle and himself and has her drink it in a toast. Belle regains her memories and is reunited with Mr. Gold. Cameos and other appearances In Tarzan, an ordinary teacup resembling Chip can be seen at the Porter's camp site alongside a teapot that resembles Mrs. Potts. Chip makes several cameo appearances in the series, House of Mouse. Chip is usually found with his mother Mrs. Potts. In "The Three Caballeros", Mickey went on the streets to ask if anyone knew the third member (Donald Duck) and when it came to Chip he repeatedly shouted "I know! I know!" However, it is not shown what Chip's answer was. In, The Lion King 1½, a silhouette of Chip was seen on top of the Beast's head during the finale. On the Disney Junior channel, Chip currently appears in a series of shorts featured during commercial breaks, featuring the young teacup engaging himself in various activities throughout the castle alongside his mother. Video Game Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts II Chip appears in ''Kingdom Hearts II, but is only seen with his mother. Chip is the only character in Beast's Castle that doesn't have a voice actor. Beast locked his servants in the dungeons after Xaldin came and tried to turn him into a Heartless. When Sora and the others came, they freed the servants and helped them save Beast from turning into a Heartless. Lumière and the others showed them a short cut to the Beast's room. Upon Sora's return, the Beast and Belle were having a party when Xaldin reappeared and took the Beast's enchanted rose. All that Chip could do was to observe the victory. After the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Chip presumably returned to his human form after the spell was broken. In the original Kingdom Hearts, Chip makes a cameo in the Deep Jungle (a world based off the film Tarzan). Like the film, the world has a teacup and teapot resembling Chip and Mrs. Potts. Disney Parks While Chip is not very likely to make many live appearances, he can be found on some parade floats and a small amount of shows. Chip can be spotted in Tarzan's Treehouse in Disneyland while in Walt Disney World, Chip can be seen on the sign of Mrs. Potts' Cupboard Ice Cream. ''Beauty and the Beast: Live In Disney's Hollywood Studios, Chip makes an appearance in the live show. Here he becomes filled with glee when he heard that there's a girl in the castle. In the end he is seen with the other servants cheering on Beast and Belle. Main Street Electrical Parade Chip can be seen as apart of the parade decor along with Lumière and Mrs. Potts as they ride on the ''Be Our Guest themed float. Quotes Gallery Promotional Belle Redesign 5.jpg Belle-and-disney-princess-34241720-693-1024.jpg Belle-disney-princess-34241711-693-75644.jpg Chippromo.jpg Films ''Beauty and the Beast'' Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6439.jpg|Chip with Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9452.jpg|Human chip and Sultan beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9456.jpg|Human Chip and Mrs. Potts Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7992.jpg|Chip on the Enchanted Mirror Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5696.jpg|Near the fireplace Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6173.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1630.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1652.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2300.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2315.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2317.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3533.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3540.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3554.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3558.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3563.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3578.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3604.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4157.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4644.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6127.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6166.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6176.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6197.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6426.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7301.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7473.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7544.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7841.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7867.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7873.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8006.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8012.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8016.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8387.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8470.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8714.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8719.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8724.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8763.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9773.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9898.jpg ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-162.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-214.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-245.jpg|Chip and his mother as humans in the sequel Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-357.jpg MrsPottswithoutherlid2.PNG|Chip beside her lidless mother Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2597.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-60.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-85.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-134.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-196.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-234.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-268.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-273.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-375.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-419.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-433.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-445.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-567.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-594.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-649.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1065.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1304.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1320.jpg ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5799.jpg|Chip in Belle's Magical World Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5513.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5791.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3092.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5153.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5180.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5244.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5553.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5564.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5742.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5868.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5963.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6345.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6360.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7165.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7236.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7260.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7267.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7284.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7341.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8450.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8469.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8489.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8502.jpg ''The Lion King 1½ Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg Television ''House of Mouse '' Chippers15.jpg Belle&Mrs. Potts.jpg 23.PNG ''Once Upon a Time Chippedcup1.png Disney Parks 3062414614_3c9939bf62_b.jpg|Chip with Belle and Beast in Beauty and the Beast: Live Chip BATB Live.jpg Video Games Station Belle KH.png Chip (Cup) KHII.png Printed Media AprilIssue 019.jpg SeptemberIssue 015.jpg tumblr_mc5ckbI1jS1rfodbso4_250.png Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 13.jpg 21cad61dd5a7b1e99f2137d8bb7adf447d9fe8aa.jpg The Charming Gift Book.jpg Merchandise Massachusetts Chip Pin.jpg chip c pin.jpg|chip pin March13th.png|Chip's page in Disneystrology ChipTeacup.jpg|Chip teacup from the film's 10th anniversary tea set Beauty and the beast funko prototypes.jpeg DISNEY Princess Beauty and the Beast Story Collection.jpg Beauty and the Beast Deluxe Tea Set.jpg Pizza hut figures puppets.jpg Belle 2014 Disney Animators Doll Boxed.jpg Belle 2014 Disney Animators Doll.jpg Chip-Mug.jpeg DISNEY Princess Belle's Fairy-tale Scene.jpg Trivia *In his tea cup form he has chip on his head, as a human this manifests as a chipped tooth. es:Chip (La Bella y la Bestia) Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Objects Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Humans that were turned into objects Category:Servants Category:Animated characters Category:Magical Objects Category:Minions Category:Objects that were turned into humans